Damon's Naked Adventure
by SexDreams
Summary: Klaus stole Stefan and Elena's away with Caroline for a week, which means Damon is miserable. But maybe ridding himself of clothing for a day could cheer him up.
1. Part I

DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

Damon woke up on his couch, practically miserable. He was lying on his back, with his shirt unbuttoned and bottles of various alcohols lying around. 'Why is it morning?' He groaned while sitting up. He had been having a tough time since Klaus stole Stefan from him. He had been obsessed with tracking them for weeks now, but he could never catch them in time. Elena was gone too, since Caroline managed to drag her for a girls-week-away. Andy often swung by to cheer Damon up by having hot, sweaty, passionate sex, but Damon was often not in the mood. Of course they still had sex, but Damon was never really that focused.

He finally got up off the couch, but stumbled and fell back on the floor. 'Fuck!' He growled while getting back up. He was obviously not the happiest person that morning. He sniffed his clothing and gagged. He had been wearing the same clothes for three days now, and all he could smell was a mixture of body odour and alcohol. Removing his shirt, he motioned to the stairs to changed, but stop upon realising something. He was home alone. He didn't have to be polite and go to his room to strip. Hell, he could just sit around naked all day. And that's what he decided to do. He quickly kicked off his shoes, ripped off his belt, unzipped and pulled off his jean, but then stop. He looked around and wanted to soak in this memory. He bent down and pushed his underwear to his ankles, before taking them off and hurling them across the room. He put his hands on his hips and he just felt free. No responsibilities, no clothes, no care in the world … just freedom. He put his clothes and the empty bottles away because it was a totally fresh day. He wasn't going to wallow around in the sadness; he was going to have fun in the best way possible … naked.

He strolled around the massive house, just letting his manhood bounce in freedom. He sat down to read one of his favorite books, Call of the Wild. Even though it was one of his favorites, his own body eventually began to distract him. He really liked the way he looked. Call it 'Narcissus' curse', but Damon was really in awe with his body. He loved the way his chest and abs looked, all firm and defined. He loved the way he had hair that travelled from his navel, all the way down to a thick yet neat bush of pubic hair. He especially loved his dick, all long and thick, even when flaccid. All Salvatore boys had quite large cocks. It was one of the few things he liked about being a Salvatore. And Damon definitely knew how to use it. He could last for hours just pleasuring someone until they reached their climax. He was truly 'God's Gift' to women … and sometimes-even men. Damon was no angel. He loved to get hot and sweaty with anyone. He didn't care who they were, if they were game, he was too. Looking at himself made him horny, which in turn, reminded him that he needed blood. He sped to the fridge, grabbed a few blood bags, and brought them back to the couch. He drank politely on his first blood bag, but got greedier on his second. By his fourth, he ripped the bag in half, splashing blood all over his beautiful body. He looked down at himself and just stared at the red painted over his smooth skin. He somehow found beauty in it. He snapped out of it and realised he was staining the couch, so he ran up to his bathroom to wash it off.

When he got to his bathroom, he immediately stared at his bathtub. 'Well… I do need to clean myself.' He said to himself as he turned on the hot water. 'Bubbles would be nice too.' He got into the hot, bubbly and steamy water and just relaxed. The blood soon dyed the water red. Damon began to caress his beautiful body, letting the water splash over his skin. He felt himself beginning to grow harder. He held his erection in a firm grip. Slowly, he began to stroke his hard prick up and down. He moaned, softly.

'Hello?' He faintly heard a voice from downstairs but he didn't care. It had been far too long since he had pleasured himself, and no one was going to stop him now. 'Damon? Are you up there?' The voice began to anger him. He didn't care who it was; no one was stopping him. Footsteps were approaching his room and Damon was losing focus. He really didn't want to be bothered right now. 'Damon? Are you in here?' The person said while standing by Damon's bed. Damon wanted to know whom it was so he stood up in the bathtub. The person turned at the sound of the water splashing. 'Damon?' It was Alaric. 'Oh God! What are you- I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. Did you hear me from downstairs? Why is the water pink? I'm so sorry.' Damon wasn't impressed.

'What do you want, Ric?' Alaric didn't know what to say, he was still in shock. He couldn't answer. He could only stare at his wet and naked friend, which made Damon both angry and curious. He got out of the tub and pinned Alaric to the bed. 'What are you doing here, Ric?' Damon dripped all over Alaric. He still couldn't answer. 'Do you have something to say?' Alaric could only give a smile. 'Fine!' Damon let go of the older man, while Alaric laid on the bed. Damon walked back to the tub and sat back down. 'Do you want to join me?' Ric sat back up and just stared into Damon's face. He was serious. Alaric looked at the bulge in his jeans that he got when Damon pinned him to the bed. He hesitantly stood up, but eager motioned for the tub. 'Stop! Hold on, Ric. I think you have a problem to take care of.' Damon pointed out that he was still fully clothed. 'Strip for me, Ric.' Alaric looked at Damon. Although Ric was on vervain, it was as if Damon was compelling him, but with his body. He slowly took off his black T-shirt, showing off his hairy chest and torso. Damon began to stroke himself again. He took off his shoes and socks and tossed them behind him. Damon licked his lips as Ric unbuttoned his jeans. He brought down the zipper and pushed the jeans to the floor. He put his thumbs inside the waistband, but stopped and looked at Damon. 'Go on. Take your underwear off, Ric. For me?' Alaric turned around before pushing them down, presenting Damon with a view of his hot hairy ass. Ric turned back around and walked over to Damon, stroking his cock. He got into the tub and sat across from Damon. The two men jerked off at stared directly into the other's eyes. 'You want this up your ass?' Damon asked. Alaric didn't say a word. He just stood up at of the water with the buddles all over him and let the water run down his hairy body. Damon did the same. Ric faced the other way and got on his knees and held the sides of the bath in a tight grip. Damon knelt behind him and put the head of his dick at Alaric hairy wet entrance. Damon knew Ric was ready so he drove his cock into him. Alaric let out a huge moan that sounded almost like a roar. Damon continued to thrust into Ric, causes the water to splash into waves, flowing out of the tub and crashing onto the floor. The beastly moans were harmonised with Damon moans. With each thrust, the moans were really becoming animalistic, sounding almost like a bear. Damon sped up, making Alaric clenched his fists. Alaric's body was already getting close to climax because of the brute force of Damon's dick smashing into his prostate. But Damon wanted more. He pulled out of Alaric, lifted him out of the tub and brought him to the shower. Damon turned the hot water and lifted Alaric again, pushing his back against the wall. Damon then shoved his dick back into Ric and began fucking him while holding him. Damon ploughed into Ric until he couldn't take it anymore and unloaded all over his own hairy abs. That didn't stop Damon. He continued fucking Alaric ass raw until he was ready. He pulled out and Alaric got on his knees. He aggressive jerked himself off until he erupted all over Ric hairy face. Ric licked his lips before putting his face underneath the water flowing from the shower. Alaric washed himself and Damon before exited the shower.

'We should do it again sometime.' Ric said with a wink before grabbing his clothes and leaving.


	2. Part II

DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

It was 1 pm. Ric had some errands to run, so he eventually left Damon to be alone and naked. Damon however, was now completely bored. He roamed the house just naked, but it didn't bring him joy like it did earlier that morning. He sluggishly climbed up the stairs and walked to his room to put his clothes back on but stop at the doorway. He stepped back and looked at Stefan's room. _'No one's been in there for a while. Except Elena.'_ He thought to himself. He slowly began to walk towards the door. He turned the doorknob and let the door slowly creak open. He poked his head in before entering. He noticed Elena had left everything where it was. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up a photo of Stefan and Elena. Although he loved Elena, it was Stefan that he was staring at. He missed his brother so much. And it was his fault that Klaus took him. He laid on the bed, held the picture to his chest and began to sob. Damon would, on occasion, cry when he was alone. He sometimes hated certain things that he did and they would constantly prey on his mind. That was why he flipped the switch so many times. He hated having a human conscience. He looked at the photograph again and wept even harder. _'Stop caring.'_ He told himself. _'Flip the switch if you have to.'_ He suddenly stopped crying. 'No.' He said aloud. 'You need to be strong… for Stefan. You need to be strong for Elena.' He put the photo back on the table. As he did, he heard another voice from downstairs.

'Damon? You here?' It was Jeremy's voice. Damon put a pillow over his face.

'_Ignore it, Damon. He'll go away.'_ But Jeremy continued to yell. 'Fuck!' He said as he threw the pillow across the room. He ran down stairs and stopped in the foyer. 'What?!'

'Da- Oh my God! Why are you naked?!' Jeremy completely freaked while Damon had a slight smirk on his face.

'It's my house Jeremy. I could do what ever the fuck I want! If you want to be here, you just have to deal with it!' Damon had Jeremy there. He stopped making a fuss and looked straight at Damon's face. 'Well? What do you want?' Jeremy was stunned, just like Ric was before. He couldn't answer. All he could do was stare. Damon was getting impatient. He walked straight up to Jeremy until there was practically no space between them. 'What … do … you … want?' Jeremy didn't answer. Damon could hear the teenager's heart beat faster. The boys stared at each other's eyes until one of them broke.

Damon watched as Jeremy's eyes lingered down. Although Jeremy could only see Damon's chest, Damon knew what Jeremy really wanted. Damon sighed. He stepped back and then turned around, walking away from Jeremy. Jeremy watched the older man's ass jiggle as he walked away. He was hypnotised and began to follow Damon. Damon sat down on the couch, which made Jeremy halt in his tracks. He looked at his own dick and began to stroke it. Jeremy just watched. As Damon's dick became erect, so did Jeremy's. Damon looked up and Jeremy and gestured two fingers. 'Come here.' Jeremy steadily walked towards Damon until he was right in front of him. The vampire stopped stroking and moved his hands away from his crotch. 'Go on… touch it. If that's what you want to do.' With a nervous hand, Jeremy leaned over and reached for Damon's member. He slowly shaped his hand around the shaft before gently closing his fist. He stroked up and down once, before pulling his hand back to his side. 'Don't stop. Keep going… I liked it.' Again, Jeremy put out his hand and shaped it around the shaft. He closed his fist around it, but this time had a tight firm grip on it. He began to stroke Damon again, but faster this time. He sped up but kept a continuous rhythm. Damon put his hand behind his head and began to pant. Both boys were getting really excited until grabbed Jeremy's wrist. The teen was confused at first so he let go of the older man. 'You want to taste it?' He nodded. 'Take off your clothes first.' Jeremy immediately rid himself of his clothing. He knelt on the floor as Damon slid down the couch and lifted his legs off the ground. Jeremy leaned closer to Damon, putting one hand on the underside of Damon's thigh for support, while the other looped around Damon's leg and gently held Damon's cock. Damon could feel Jeremy's hot breath against his shaft. The teen inched his head closer to the eight inches of meat in front of him. He parted his lips and liked the underside of the head. He liked the taste and immediately licked the shaft from the base with more enthusiasm. Damon watched as the teen began do divulge on his cock. Jeremy moved his mouth down the shaft, opening his mouth wider as he held the whole length in his mouth. He quickly came up for air before he could gag. Damon smirked. 'Not bad for a first try.' Jeremy gave a cheeky smirk back before swallowing the length again. He got better as the time went by and went minutes before gasping for more air. By now, Damon's dick was completely lathered in Jeremy saliva. Damon bucked his hips and pulled his own hair as Jeremy bobbed his head up and down his dick. Jeremy pulled up and looked up and Damon as he licked the shaft repeatedly. 'Do you want to feel it up your ass?' Damon queried. Jeremy stopped licking and instead stroke Damon's wet prick.

'Will it hurt?'

'Yes. But you'll be fine.' Jeremy continued stroking but then stopped.

'Okay.'

'You sure?'

'Completely.'

'Okay. Well I'll go get a con–.'

'No. I want you feel you in me. Bareback.'

'Are you really sure?'

'Yes.' Jeremy stood up as Damon sat back up in his seat. The teen stood on the couch and put his hands on Damon's shoulders. He began to lower himself when Damon stopped him just before he reached the tip.

'Just look at me, okay? You'll be fine.' Jeremy nodded and Damon positioned his dick ready for Jeremy. He took a deep breath and lowered himself down onto Damon's cock. He winced at the initial pain. 'Slowly, Jeremy. You don't want to hurt yourself. Just keep looking at me.' He focused on Damon's eyes and lowered himself all the way down Damon's length. Jeremy whimpered. 'You okay?' He nodded. 'You want me to keep going?' He looked at Damon.

'Yes. I'm not just saying yes to please you. I want you to fuck me.' Damon nodded.

'Okay. Hold on.' He guided the younger man and helped him move up and down his dick. Both of them began to moan as Damon started thrusting into Jeremy. It was painful, but Jeremy still managed to enjoy it. As Damon got faster, Jeremy moans grew louder and became screams. Damon was going to stop but Jeremy interrupted.

'I'm fine! Keep going!' Damon stood up, still moving Jeremy up and down his cock. He turned back to the couch and laid Jeremy on his upper back and shoulders. He then started thrusting into the teen with vampire speed. Jeremy's screams became louder but constantly reassured Damon that he was fine. Jeremy pulled Damon into him and kissed him. It had been a long time since Damon had kissed a guy. He only fucked Alaric, but Jeremy was different. Damon never admitted it, but he always thought that the little Gilbert was special to him. He continued to drill into him as Jeremy screams were muffled by the kisses. Damon knew Jeremy wouldn't last much longer so he pulled back. Jeremy's muscled contracted and then released. Jeremy erupted liked fireworks, spraying up into the air and landing on his own face. Damon was getting ready to blow. He continued thrusting at vamp speed as he unloaded into Jeremy's tight ass. He slowed down and eventually pulled out of Jeremy. Jeremy then felt Damon's tongue cleaning out the cum from his ass. Damon came back up.

'How did that feel?'

'Amazing.' Damon then kissed Jeremy. Damon pulled back.

'You want to stay with me for a few days? We can be naked the whole time. And we could even invite Ric to join. How does that sound?' Jeremy was still trying to catch his breath, so he kissed him instead. 'I'm going to take that as a yes.' The two boys smiled. 'Let's go have a shower.' Damon said as he lifted Jeremy into his arms.


End file.
